


All we do is think about the feelings that we hide

by AccioLibros



Series: Shameless Bellarke Escapades [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke needs to lay down some ground rules before she will continue her relationship -or whatever it is- with Bellamy.<br/>He only has one rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we do is think about the feelings that we hide

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this new instalment of my Shameless Bellarke Escapades series. They are all connected, but should be possible to read individually, but do yourself a favour an read the other three (and leave some AO3 love in the shape of kudos and comments - it really means a LOT).
> 
> Title: "Drive" by Halsey

Bellamy was in a good mood. Last night he’d fallen asleep with a smile on his face. It was the best sleep he’d had in weeks. Maybe even in years.

Clarke had called herself his and that made Bellamy over the moon with happiness. She might have been prompted to, being close to the edge, looking at him while his hand was moving between her legs, his lips spurring her on with naughty words. But he knew Clarke wouldn’t say something like that if there wasn’t a possibility that she could actually mean it. She was constantly moving his bar of what the hottest thing he’d ever experienced was, what the best thing he’d ever experienced was. 

And her lips! Those lips that he’d been thinking about for weeks, had now moved against his in both soft and passionate movements and he never wanted them to move away from his again.

Bellamy had realised that he’d do anything it would take to get Clarke to be his. He didn’t know how much he’d had to work for it, but it would be worth it. She was worth it all. It was that mixture of happiness and resolution that had Bellamy in his good mood. 

He’d sent the hunting group off and helped a kid with a few concerns before he finally saw Clarke that morning. She had come out of her tent, her clothes back on, but her hair was a mess after the night they’d had in her tent. She didn’t seem to care. Or she hadn’t noticed. She was observing the kids moving around camp as Bellamy came up behind her.

“Good morning Princess,” he said, as he came to stand beside her. He wanted to reach out to touch her again, but held himself back by crossing his arms over his chest.

Clarke flushed slightly before replying, “Good morning...” She looked up at him gauging his reaction with a smile before adding “...Bell”. He smiled back at her, he had to. It had made his heart flutter to hear her call him that again. Especially outside in the open.

“Busy today?” Bellamy asked, now appreciating the view of the busy camp with Clarke. He was happy with how they’d finally got some order and a sense of an everyday life in camp. A lot of it was thanks to Clarke.

“Not more than usual I hope. I need to go check up on my patients first, and then I might have to go get some more medical herbs in the forest.” Clarke looked up at him at that and Bellamy couldn’t tell if she really needed more herbs or if she just wanted to be alone with him again. Big, blue, glowing butterflies started fluttering around in his stomach at the idea.

“You’ll need a guard. Come find me when you want to leave.” Bellamy said, looking at her and giving her a small smile before walking off.

“I will.” Clarke replied in a low voice that, for Bellamy, sounded like a promise of something more. 

That was perhaps what made the morning seem to last forever for Bellamy. He was looking very much forward to spending more time with Clarke, making all other tasks tedious in comparison. 

At noon he noticed Finn lurking around Clarke again. He’d forgotten all about that boy’s infatuation with his Princess. That dreadful puppy-dog was all it took for Bellamy’s mood to go from cloud nine to dismal. 

It got worse for Bellamy when Finn started to approach her.

Finn was watching her. Bellamy swung the axe, hitting the wood hard. Finn moved closer to her. Bellamy withdrew the axe and hit the wood again at the same spot. Finn was now right behind Clarke, she started to lean in. The axe came down hard and Bellamy left it in the log before moving swiftly towards Clarke, his feet walking at their own accord. Finn started saying something and Clarke jumped back. Maybe she thought it had been him walking up to her and not Spacewalker. He truly hoped so.

It pained Bellamy, but he acknowledged Clarke’s right to see someone else if she didn’t want him, but before I went that far, Bellamy had to let her know that he wanted her and wouldn’t tolerate her running off with someone else why they were still... together, or whatever it was they were. Even if she wasn’t emotionally invested, he needed their physical relationship to be exclusive.

When Bellamy approached them, they were talking. “...not today Finn.” Clarke was trying to be polite. She shouldn’t. As much as Clarke wanted to be able to be friends with Finn, he wasn’t backing down. Bellamy could tell.

“It won’t take long,” Finn cooed, trying to convince her of whatever it was he had in mind.

“I can’t.” Clarke was finally putting her foot down, and Bellamy was eager to get her alone now. To remove her from the presence of Finn.

“Are you ready to head out, Clarke?” Bellamy interrupted. Clarke’s face morphed into an expression of relief. He didn’t want to call her Princess in front of Finn. It was an affectionate term between the two of them now. Calling her that in front of Finn would drag it back through the mud to what it used to be. A taunt. Calling her by her name showed how much he respected her, and he wanted to make that clear. Especially in comparison to Finn.

“I just need to bring this water up to the med bay and then I’m good to go.” She replied, looking at him over Finn’s shoulder.

“I’ll get us some weapons,” Bellamy said and followed Clarke into the drop ship where they kept the weapons locked up. He was happy Finn didn’t follow them. Finn liked Bellamy as little as Bellamy liked him.

When they made it inside the empty ground floor of the drop ship, Bellamy took the bucket of water out of Clarke’s arms, sat it down, pushed her to the side, pressed her up against the wall next to the drop ship door, and placed a hard kiss on the stunned Clarke’s mouth. It didn’t take her long to respond to the kiss. She might have been surprised by his actions, but kissing him was becoming second nature. Second nature, yet something she would never tire of.

His hands were cradling her face, his body flushed against hers. All she could see, smell, feel, was Bellamy.

Their lips moved hurriedly against each other, both knowing they couldn’t keep it up. Not here in the drop ship, a public place.

When they broke away to catch their breaths, Bellamy leaned his forehead against hers as he tried to calm down. This was not the place to take things any further. Anyone could come in at any time.

“What was that for?” Clarke said, still a little breathless.

“Let’s not talk about it here,” Bellamy said, shaking his head slightly. He made himself move away from Clarke to get them some weapons for their trek through the forest. He already missed the warmth of her body against his. She was yet again stunned. This time by his hasty retreat. 

The first twenty minutes of their hike had mostly been silent. At first it was just to get out of hearing range from camp and the guards on patrol. But then the silence had stretched on and neither of them broke it. 

Not until Clarke couldn’t stand it anymore. To hell with her stubbornness, she needed to know. “Why did you kiss me like that in the drop ship?” Her voice was soft, but with a tinge of disapproval.

Bellamy took in as deep breath, as if to reply, but changed his mind and instead let out a giant sigh. Clarke didn’t know if he was trying to collect his thoughts or if he was even going to reply at all. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

“We need to set some ground rules.” She said, Bellamy still didn’t reply. Part of him had feared this, another part of him was happy to have something to go by, as not to unintentionally push her away. “You can’t kiss me in camp like that. Not outside our tents. It’s too likely someone will notice.”

“And we need to be careful of when and how we go into each other’s tents,” she continued. It was clear Clarke didn’t want people to know about them. He didn’t even question her on it. She seemed so headstrong in her decision, like it was an unspoken rule. 

“Alright,” he finally said, breaking his own silence. 

She had more points to add. It seemed like she’d given it some thought. “And when we are in our tents, we need to be quiet. The canvas of the tents are thin. We’re lucky no one has caught us yet.” That point didn’t feel right to him. He loved hearing Clarke’s noises. Every single one of them. Especially the loud ones. And while not many noises had left his tent in the past weeks, people wouldn’t think twice about them coming from his personal shelter again. 

But if she didn’t want anyone to know about them, this rule was non negotiable. Bellamy admitted his defeat immediately. There was no use in fighting with her on it. He would sneak her off to the woods if he really needed to be alone with her.

“And we can’t let it influence our work,” Clarke was already on to her next rule. “Not more than it has to. We need to stay on our toes to survive, and we can’t if we neglect our responsibilities to screw like bunnies.”

That phasing made Bellamy laugh. “You have a way with words, Princess.” But he would be damned if he didn’t get his own rules in, “Okay. I have a rule too. We only see each other. No others.”

“Of course,” she replied. “But we need to trust each other. If we are to keep this secret, we can’t go up in arms every time we’re having conversations with other people.”

“Fair enough,” he said, though his jaw was slightly clenched. He knew she was right, but his mind wandered back to Finn and how he would rather punch him, than let him close to Clarke again.

It would be a while before Bellamy would admit it, even to himself, but he wanted and needed Clarke so badly, he was scared of losing her before she was even his. And Finn was a threat. A threat that had previously been with Clarke. If he charmed his way into Clarke’s life again, Bellamy didn’t think he’d stand a chance. Why would Clarke possibly choose him, angry, broken, and hurting, over the happy-go-lucky labrador back at camp?

There was only one thing Bellamy could think of to do against a threat like Finn. Only one rational solution. He needed to show her how much she meant to him, and that meant following her rules. And perhaps getting her alone more often. She needed to know how well he’d treat her, how much he respected her, needed her, worshipped her.

“How often do you need to gather medical herbs?” Bellamy said, already trying to come up with excuses they could use to go into the woods alone.

Her reply was almost automatic, not catching on at first. “Not often. Maybe every two wee- ahhh,” she realised what he was getting at. “Definitely once a week. At least.” She replied with a smile on her face. “And how often do you think we, as leaders of camp,” she continued, “should explore the nearby forests and terrain?” Her voice was mock-formal, her face lit up in a giant smile.

“As often as possible. Who knows what we’ll find out there,” Bellamy replied with a smirk.

“Mmm,” she hummed back, “who knows.”

Clarke was clearly happy with his level of cooperation in regards to her “ground rules”. She didn’t know how well they’d go over with him, but she was willing to push them through if needed be. It was obvious to her that there were some aspects he was less happy with than others, but he agreed to them. And she agreed to his rule, though that was coincidently the next on her list too.

If she got him exclusively, she thought the chances of him running off with someone else would be diminished greatly. It wasn’t too long ago that he’d had a new girl in his tent every night. She just hoped she’d be enough for him, that she would be enough to satisfy him. The more time they spend together, the more she fell for him, and it would absolutely break her heart if he lost interest in her. 

She loved the sex they had. They were open with each other about what they wanted, and it was the sexiest she’d ever felt. The way he reacted to her empowered her more than she thought it ever could. And she felt cared for.

When she was with him, she felt secure and safe, which was quite a feat in a world like this. It wasn’t just his ability to fight and his strength that made her feel that way, though she wouldn’t lie to herself, that was quite nice. It was his loyalty and devotion to the people he cared for. It gave her hope, that one day he’d be as devoted to her, that what they shared now would strengthen their bond and make them stronger. Better leaders. Together.

Yet at the same time, she tried not to get her hopes up. She felt like she knew Bellamy much better now, but Clarke was still scared of getting hurt, getting pushed aside for another girl. Again.

They were almost at the clearing where she knew the herbs grew. The mood had lightened between them again, back to teasing and flirting, and before they knew it they were by the herbs.

They collected them faster than she expected. They’d talked while picking them, and Clarke thought that would make it take longer, but it didn’t, and they were soon ready to head back to camp. Or at least, that’s what Clarke thought, because as soon as Clarke announced that they had enough herbs, Bellamy was on her in one swift motion.

Clarke dropped the homemade bag filled with herbs to the ground as Bellamy took her face between his large hands and bent down for a heated kiss. It was clearly something he’d held back for a while. He sucked her lower lip in between his lips, kissed along the soft skin, his one hand tilting her head up for better access, his other arm moving down from her cheek to pull her against him.

“I never thought you’d have enough herbs,” he said in between kisses, as he moved his lips down her neck. He was already abiding her rule. They needed to finish work before moving on to the pleasure. He might be crazy for her, but he was still a leader, _they_ were still leaders, and they had duties. 

“If I knew this was what you had in mind,” Clarke said through heavy breathing, “I would have stopped sooner.” 

Bellamy moved slowly down her body. First from her neck to her cleavage. He massaged her breasts through the fabric of her shirt and bra, while kissing, licking, and biting at the exposed flesh above her top. Clarke’s hands moved to his head, her fingers wound themselves through the locks of his messy hair.

He moved further down, now kneeling in front of her, the rebel king before his princess. He pushed her shirt up and kissed along the exposed skin of her stomach, his hands holding her steady at her sides as he held the shirt up. She grabbed the shirt by the sides, gracing his fingers as she did, and pulled it over her head. 

“You have no idea how much I love seeing you remove your clothes for me,” Bellamy said before his tongue dipped into her bellybutton and then moved down to the edge of her jeans. “One of these days I would like for you to strip for me.”

Clarke liked the idea of seeing Bellamy’s reaction as she teased him by removing one article of clothing at a time. He didn’t know what he’d just signed on for. “Only if I get to watch you play with yourself as I do,” Clarke said. “Fuck, Princess,” Bellamy said against her skin. He knew she meant every word. The mental picture was enough to get him hard - if he hadn’t been already.

He looked up at her as his fingers moved to the button of her jeans. She was smiling back at him, so he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, all while keeping eye contact. He almost forgot her boots. They would make the removal of her jeans a tad more difficult. He unlaced them and removed them from her feet before moving up to her jeans again, this time pulling them and her underwear down. 

Clarke was now standing almost naked before him. The only piece of clothes still on her was her tattered Ark bra. He licked his lips as he thought about those beautiful breasts, hidden by that greying fabric.

As if reading his mind, Clarke moved her hands behind her back and unclasped the bra, letting the straps fall down her arms, before she removed it in one fluid motion. Bellamy stared at her in awe, his mouth slightly gaping as he took her in.

Clarke loved the look before her. Bellamy, the fearless leader of the delinquents, speechless at her feet as she stood tall over him, completely bare for him. The look in his eyes made her feel desired. It was flattering. Empowering.

She moved her fingers through his hair, and that seemed to wake him from whatever daze he was in. He leaned closer and kissed her hip, moving over her stomach and giving the other side just as much attention. 

“Why are you still dressed?” she asked him in a breathy voice as she indulged in the attention he was giving her soft skin.

“Because this isn’t about me,” Bellamy replied. He started kissing her thighs.

“It isn’t?” she asked as his one hand starting moving down her leg.

“It’s all about you,” Bellamy said before moving her one leg over his shoulder, opening her slightly for him.

“Me?” she managed to say before Bellamy swept his tongue through her wet folds drawing out a moan from deep within her chest.

“You taste so good, Princess,” Bellamy said between licks and kisses to her core, “Did I ever get to tell you that before?” The only reply Clarke was capable of was a moan, which spurred Bellamy on. He teased her more, staying clear of her clit, moving around it in maddening patterns.

“Bellamy,” Clarke said, almost as a moan. “I can’t... I can’t stand... any longer,” she managed to say. Her legs were shaking with the effort of keeping upright. She only had Bellamy for support, and while he has a firm hold on her, she was afraid she couldn’t stand upright much longer. 

Bellamy tried not to remove his mouth from her, and almost succeeded, only removing his mouth for the smallest of seconds as he moved her. He moved his arms up her back for support and pulled her down, lifting her to the ground. Clarke had a firm hold of his tensed muscles as he lifted her to lie down.

The thigh that wasn’t draped over Bellamy’s shoulder was now spread out to the side, held firmly to the ground by Bellamy’s large hand, giving him better access to her folds.

He kept teasing her, running his tongue over her clit at irregular intervals, an unsolvable pattern, and every time he did, she would let out a deep moan. 

“Mmm... more. Please. Bell. More,” she said, almost breathless. It was the first time she’d begged him to do something during sex. He loved how it sounded on her lips, in her deep, breathless voice, laced with the sounds of pleasure, the moans he was inducing. 

“More what, Princess? Tell me what you need. Beg me for it,” he teased. He blew over her clit as he talked, and started trailing his finger down her slit at the words, but not pushing in just yet.

“Your... fingers... pl.. please,” Clarke said between moans and other delicious sounds that went straight to Bellamy’s hardening bulge. 

Bellamy continued to tease her, leaving light kisses and barely-there-licks on her clit, moving his fingers to her hole and back up her slit, not giving her what she wanted just yet.

He wanted to hear her say it. “Where do you want my fingers, Princess?” His lips moved over her folds as he spoke.

“Inside me. Fuck me with your... your fingers... your cock... anything. Please,” Clarke managed to say through moans. 

Bellamy complied, sliding one finger inside her while he licked through her folds again, this time ending at her clit, which he paid extra attention to, while adding another finger to her slick hole.

She was soon writhing under his ministrations, and he placed his other hand on her stomach to keep her grounded. Clarke instinctively grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. With a special flick of his fingers and a particular level of suction on her clit, Clarke fell apart before him, moaning his name like a mantra for her pleasure, tightening her grip on his hand.

He helped her through it, slowing his motions until she gently pulled at his hair to stop. He let his tongue run through her folds again, tasting her one last time before moving his head away from her. 

He sat back on his heels, taking in the sight of his beautiful Princess lost in bliss induced by him. As he started licking his fingers clean, she looked up at him through hooded eyes.

“Fuck, that was good,” Clarke finally said. Bellamy smiled at that, thinking just the same.

She started to sit up and moved closer to where he sat on the grass.

“You said this was all about me, right?” she asked as she continued to move closer, until she was seated in his lap, straddling him.

Bellamy hummed in agreement. He wasn’t really sure where she was going with it.

Clarke pressed her naked breasts against his chest and rotated her naked core against his bulge as she leaned in and whispered into his ear, “What if all I want now, is to see you come?”

She leaned back again, her nose ran along Bellamy’s cheek and she left a small peck at the corner of his mouth, before leaning back to look at him.

“So, what do you say Bell. Do you wanna come for me?” she asked more directly, earning a moan from the speechless Bellamy.

“Good boy,” she said and leaned back from him, giving him more space to move for the order she was about to give next. She had left her arms around his neck, anchoring herself to him. “Now, take your cock out.”

“Fuck, Clarke, you’re so hot,” Bellamy said as he moved his hands to his unbutton his pants and pull his hard member out.

Clarke moved back to Bellamy’s lap, so close his hardness was resting between them. Bellamy’s hands came to rest at the top of her tights.

“Is that all for me? Huh? Did pleasuring me make you this hard?” Clarke said as she reached out hand grabbed him in her hand. She stoked him softly, revelling in the feeling of the hard, soft flesh.

“Tell me,” she whispered grabbing him a bit tighter to get his attention. 

“Yes,” Bellamy said before letting out at deep moan, “you tasted so good. You looked divine, spread out in front of me.” Clarke let go of him for a moment to gather some of her own cum unto her fingers to slick him up. Bellamy’s forehead fell unto her shoulder and he let out the biggest moan yet as Clarke’s fingers came back to his throbbing erection with her juices gathered on them, covering him in her.

“Fuck, Princess. Fuck,” Bellamy said between heavy breaths and moans. “You’re such a naughty girl. Fuck, you’re amazing.”

Clarke moved her free hand up to his face, and tilted his head up. She covered his lips in a scorching kiss before looking him straight in the eyes.

“I want you to look me in the eyes when you come,” she said. A deep moan left Bellamy, but he kept his eyes focused on hers.

“You get turned on by me giving you orders like this, don’t you?” Clarke said and Bellamy only moaned in reply. “I’m not the only naughty one here, it seems. Your cock reacts every time I do something you really like.”

Clarke decided to run a nail along his length, earning her a whine from his mouth but a twitch from his hard member. “And I’m not the only one who likes it rough. Not the only one who likes to hear dirty words.”

“I’m sure you’ll think about this again later, when you’re alone. You’ll remember how I looked as I was at your mercy on my back in the grass. You’ll remember how I tasted on your tongue, what sounds I made as I came. You’ll remember how I looked, sitting naked on top of you with only your cock out as I covered it in my own cum and stroked until you came hard, while looking into my eyes. You won’t be able to stop thinking about it, and you’ll get hard every time you do.”

Bellamy was nothing but heavy breaths, sighs, and moans now. A few times his eyes almost fell shut in pleasure, but he remembered Clarke’s command and forced his eyes open again, to be met by two gorgeous blue eyes and a special twist of her hand in reward. 

“Do you wanna come on my naked body? Huh? Just like the other night, when I touched myself for you.”

That became Bellamy’s undoing. He came hard on her stomach, his eyes forcing themselves shut again and again as he fought to keep them open to look at her.

When he was completely spent, Clarke wiped as much cum as she could off on the grass beside them, before embracing Bellamy in a tight hug, her naked form wrapped around him, his used dick soft between them.

“You did good. So good,” she whispered into his neck, leaving small kissing along his skin. When he began to move again, she leaned back to look him in the eyes again.

“That was amazing,” Bellamy said before leaning in to kiss her. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you,” Clarke replied. Bellamy was afraid she wasn’t taking his words as seriously as he wanted her to. He moved one of his hands to her jaw, to focus her attention completely on him. “I mean it. You are incredible and I’m just so happy you want to be with me.”

That was the closest he’d ever come to a verbal declaration of his love. He was still afraid to scare her off, but she needed to know how he felt. At least to some extent.

“I mean it too,” Clarke replied, “I don’t want to be with anyone but you.”

Bellamy leaned close to kiss her at that. A soft kiss, a loving kiss. “I only want you,” he replied before she continued their soft kisses.

Bellamy broke off when he started to notice her slight shiver. “I hate to say this, but I think you need to get dressed. You’re freezing.” Clarke smirked before replying, “I know. What a waste, right?” They both laughed a bit at that. Bellamy drew her in for another kiss before letting her go to collect her clothes.

Maybe he had a shot, Bellamy thought as he watched Clarke get dressed before him. The words, _I don’t want to be with anyone but you_ , would forever be etched into his mind with fondness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this xx
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here:  
> The 100 blog: <http://autumnkru.tumblr.com>  
> Main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100): <http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com>
> 
> (Proofread 1st March 16)


End file.
